Hoppy Boiz
Hoppy Boiz, rarely known as Spinny Bunnies are a very rare species. Myths say they used to be Spinny Boiz, but with the spell of a Cheese Tiger that somehow became a witch, they became bunnies. Those myths are not true, however. Despite their Spinnyboi-looking outfit, the Hoppy Boiz don't act and eat what a regular spinny boi eats. Trivia Little is known about Hoppy Boiz, but this is what some Spinnyzoologists have learned about them: * Hoppy Boiz hop 1 million times per minute. It looks way too good to be true, but it is. That is evidence a Hoppy Boi can jump more than a kangaroo. * Hoppy Boiz never ate beans. No matter the color, they never ate a single bean in life. They eat stuff such as rice instead. * Their legs are so powerful, that he can jump very high. This is why he can jump 1 million times per minute; because their legs are very powerful. * They can slap anyone with their long ears. That is their only defense though, they're weaker than regular Spinny Boiz otherwise. * Their scientific name is Spinnus Lepus, meaning spinny bunny. Habitat Hoppy Boiz live most of the time at Sarepia Forest, and at the big tree in Appondale. They play in the mud sometimes. They rarely stay at Crystal Sands though. Once a Jammer told he spotted a Hoppy Boi at Crystal Sands, and showed proof with a photo. The Jammer who said they found a Hoppy Boi was confirmed to be a Jamaa Tribal. Spinnyzoologists search for the lost photo that was with the Jammer. History Some Spinny Boiz made a Thanksgiving feast, and all of the food there at least looked like a bean or had beans in it. There was bean pies, beans, jellybeans, bean juice, Bean-flavored soda, and most important of all: turkey with beans. A bunny secretly saw the Spinny Boiz feasting, and he wanted to eat everything that was in the feast. The bunny walked around, until he found a young Spinny Boi, sleeping alone. He grabbed his lei and flower while the Spinny Boi was sleeping. He hopped into the Spinny feast. "Hi, my friends! Can i have some feast?" said the bunny. "Sure, come in!" said one of the Spinny Boiz feasting. The bunny took a seat, and the first thing he grabbed was the turkey. It had beans in it though. "Uhh, i don't like beans. Can you take the beans out of the turkey?" "HOW DARE YOU! ALL SPINNY BOIZ LIKE BEANS! YOU STOLE A SPINNY BOI'S OUTFIT, DIDN'T YOU!" yelled a Spinny Boi, then he flipped the table. The bunny hopped away, still hungry. He walked around the forest (again) and found the Spinny Boi which got their outfit stolen by the Bunny, crying with his dad Spinny Boi. The Mom Spinny Boi spotted the bunny. "Give that outfit back, and ill give you a new one." Said the mom spinny boi. "Ok." The bunny said, and gave back the lei and his head flower. The Mom Spinny Boi, as she said, gave the bunny a new outfit. "Bye!" The bunny said after wearing the outfit he got, and hopped away. He came to Crystal Sands, and that's when he was spotted by a Jamaa Tribal. "Mommy look! A 'Hoppy Boi'!" the Jamaa Tribal said, and pointed to the Hoppy Boi. More Jamaa tribals started to crowd the Hoppy Boi, and he got so scared he ran away. A Jamaa Tribal was able to take a photo of the Hoppy Boi before it left. The Hoppy Boi, one day, found another bunny. He quickly made a lei and a head flower. "Wanna date?" said the Hoppy Boi, and gave the outfit he made. "Sure!" the bunny said, and wore the outfit. The Hoppy Boiz started to breed, have cubs, and live a normal life. What they eat Spinnyzoologists learnt the entire list of foods the Hoppy Boi used to eat. * Rice * Carrots * Corn * Wheat * Rye * Oats * Barley * Honey * Maple syrup * Berries (cherries, blueberries) * Lettuces * Apples * Grapes * Gummy bears * Peanuts * Nuts * Peanut butter jelly sandwich * Strawberry jam * Goat milk * Coconuts * Peanut butter * Doughnuts(?) * Sunflower seeds Gallery Category:Not spinny boi Category:Fan-made Category:Very rare species Category:Don't eat beans Category:Spinny Boiz Category:Extinct species Category:Almost Extinct Category:Close-to-endangered species Category:Numbers increasing